Lo que me gusta de ti
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yusaku sonreía y aunque muchos pensaban que el mundo iba a llegar a su fin, para Aoi solo significaba ponerse nerviosa con una simple acción. ¿Desde cuando empezó a fijarse en Aoi? Yusaku empezará a pensar en todas esas cosas que le gusta. Ella era su enfermedad como su cura, era su ángel personal.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Recuerdan cuales son los fetiches de Yusaku? Espero que si porque este capítulo en especial, tratará de cada uno de esos fetiches que empecé a escribir en mis anteriores fics. Pobre Aoi, no sabe lo que Yusaku siente o piensa cuando hace alguna de aquellas acciones. Y si se dieron cuenta, prácticamente están un tanto enlazados entre la historia anterior como esta. Obviamente cambie unas pequeñas cosas para que no se confundieran.**

**¿Estas listos para leer y morir de diabetes por esta pareja? Porque yo termine de diabetes de tanto escribir de Yusaku x Aoi. ¡A darle con una de las parejas favoritas de Vrains!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Yusaku sonreía, si, el mundo parecía que iba acabar cuando vieron al chico sonreir. Ver como Aoi entraba en pánico y quería ocultarse detrás de su tablet o pensar en otras cosas, era algo que le parecía divertido y que le hacía algo tierno. ¿En que momento empezó a llamarle la atención Aoi? Tal vez fue en ese momento que notó la determinación de Blue Angel como no dejaba de darse por vencida aunque en las redes siempre se burlaban de su estilo de duelo. Las personas que criticaban, sólo eran unas personas idiotas que nunca sabrían como llegar hasta ese lugar que la única forma que tienen, es llamar la atención con fuertes críticas.

Agradecía ser un hacker es esos momentos, saber quienes eran y poner un bloqueo permanente en caso de que quieran opinar o hacer algo en la red. Una pequeña amenas fue necesaria para que dejarán de hacer aquello. Aoi no sabía las cosas que podía llegar hacer para que no se preocupara y mucho menos que llegará a sentirse mal. Claro que la chica sabía sobre que el era Playmaker, no había sido fácil decirle pero finalmente se lo dijo.

**-Creo que puedo decir que ya me lo esperaba **-Aoi sonrió para después tomarlo de la mano y darle un pequeño a sus mejillas.**\- Eran muchas coincidencias las que me llevaron a ti, gracias por guardar el silencio de que soy Blue Angel y gracias por cuidarme siempre **

Yusaku suspiro. Aoi era una chica que no se daba por vencido y aún cuando había clases que no entendía, siempre le pedía ayuda en aquellos temas que podía tener algún problema. Siempre trataba de enseñarles a todos que ella puede hacer las cosas bien.

Podía observar a Aoi con detenimiento, ver su cabello castaño con aquellos prendedores que le había regalado, se veía realmente linda que no podia evitar acariciar su cabello y pedirle que le gustaría verla con el cabello largo, tal vez pasarían algunos años para verla así pero esperaría. Mientras aquello sucede, le gusta acariciar su corto y suave cabello. Besar su cabeza como oler aquella fragancia de la chica. Le gustaba regalar diferentes accesorios que compraba con el dinero que Shoichi le pagaba y con aquel dinero que consigue al momento de hacer tratos por alguna información. Era un gusto culposo.

Le había agarrado el gusto de besar a la chica cuando podía apreciar que utilizaba diferentes brillos labial de diferentes olores o sabores. Era algo que le gustaba más cuando compartían algún pequeño chocolate su Se derretida entre sus labios y podia disfrutar del sabor dulzón como de la suavidad de los labios de la chica. En especial, cuando podía abrazar y besar a la chica en modo de sorpresa, le gustaba aquellas reacciones que tenía. Abrazarla, tener ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, alzarla un poco y sonreír sólo para ella. Le gustaba la estatura como a peso de Aoi, no era de los chicos que le gustaban las chicas delgadas, si la chica comiera bien, entonces no le molestaba.

Incluso tuvo que pedirle algunas clases de comida a Shoichi, Yusaku solía molestarle cuando la chica no quería comer algunas y empezaba a quejarse de porque él no engordaba por todo lo que comía. Incluso si sus dedos tenía algunas banditas adhesivas, era realmente satisfactorio ver a la chica comer con mucho gusto. Le gustaba verla con las mejillas rojas e infladas de la comida. Juraba que debía mejorar en el sabor de la comida para que ella siguiera disfrutando de la misma y no preocuparse por su peso. Aunque esas eran una de esas cosas que Aoi no sabía, el hacia ejercicio, ser un chico alto y delgado, se preocupaba por su aspecto y tenía problemas con su figura.

Le gustaba tomarse de la mano con la chica. Sentir su suave piel y jugar con sus delgados dedos. Sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas como de sus brazos, sentir aquella suavidad de sus piernas cuando se acuesta en su regazo y siente como ella toca su cabello con cuidado. Se sentía como un pequeño niño mimado. ¿Porqué había ignorado todo ese tiempo aquel contacto? Realmente no era su culpa de aquellos problemas por los que pasó pero, decir que estaba esperando a la indicada para hacer aquellas cosas, valió la pena. Saber que su niño interior sonreía cuando estaba al lado de Aoi, sentir su calidez como oler su fragancia. Sentir sus suaves labios como la suavidad de su piel.

Era culpa de Aoi que el tuviera aquellas fijaciones por la chica, era su culpa que el empezará a querer ese contacto que por tanto tiempo se perdió. Aquel contacto que siempre tuvo miedo, Aoi rompió con toda barrera, el cariño y el amor invadió su pecho como una enfermedad, una enfermedad que nunca se iba a curar. Aoi era su única cura que lo hacía enfermarse pero realmente valía la pena cuando veía aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Ver como sus ojos castaños brillan de la emoción. Verla con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando van algún evento y ve a la chica con un hermoso vestido que cae con gracia y puede disfrutar de sus hombros descubiertos. Abrazarla con cariño y ante la atenta mirada del hermano de Aoi, Akira.

**-Te encargo a mi hermana** -Akira le dijo una de esas veces que hablaron a solas mientras esperaban a la chica que bajará con un hermoso vestido.**\- Se que la cuidaras muy bien Playmaker, ya lo hiciste en el pasado así que se que harás un buen trabajo **-Sonrió el mayor.**\- Nunca vi a mi hermana más feliz con alguien más que contigo, se que harás bien las cosas**

**-Gracias Zaizen Akira **-Yusaku tendió su mano.**\- Prometo cuidarla**

Akira Zaizen dudo un poco en tomar su mano al enterarse sobre la fobia al contacto humano de los humanos pero la mirada determinada, le hizo tomar aquella mano y sonreír. Claro que sabía sobre la identidad del chico cuando habló con él y le reveló todo como las intenciones tan honestas que quería con su hermana. Nunca había visto a un chico tartamudear un poco y decir palabras tan inocentes, le causo gracia y ternura. Guardo la calma al saber aquel secreto, era un joven que perdió su tiempo en la venganza, saber que quería superarse, fue lo que le dio el visto bueno. Akira Zaizen se sorprendió pero aceptó todo, no hubo discusiones y solo hicieron que su alianza creciera más.

Claro, para las cámaras del mundo. Blue Maiden y Playmaker eran la pareja favorita, todo pareciera que las personas habían olvidado a Blue Angel.

Volteó a sus espaldas al momento de que llamaron la atención de Aoi. Ella era su perdición como su salvación. Era su cura como su enfermedad. Era ese ángel personal que le ayudo a seguir viviendo en ese infierno que ahora ya no parecía ser tan malo. Era ella quien tiene la culpa de su empezará a ser un poco raro y tuviera ciertas fijaciones con ciertas cosas pero, de alguna manera, no se arrepentia.

Podía sonreír y podía sentirse bien. Todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

**.o.**

Yusaku tomaba las manos de Aoi con suavidad. Akira los había invitado a una fiesta de la empresa y ambos jóvenes no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad de verse. Yusaku con un traje en color negro con camisa blanca, zapatos de igual color y corbata negra. Sus cabellos todas peinados hacia atrás, era bastante para la imagen de Aoi. Sin embargo, en esos momentos creía morir Yusaku cuando vio a Aoi con un vestido de color azul con pequeñas flores todas como decoración, le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas en la parte de enfrente y caía con gracia la parte de la tela de atrás. Unos zapatos de tacón de color azul y su cabello castaño, bien peinado con algunos de los pasadores que le regaló anteriormente. Su flequillo sin falta y descubriendo una de sus orejas.

Akira quería burlarse un poco pero al ver el rostro sonrojado de ambos jóvenes, decidió dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar al carro. Les daría un poco de tiempo antes de que los celos de hermano mayor se activen y quiera separarlos.

Yusaku y Aoi se miraban sonrojados y nerviosos. Sentían que sus manos temblaban pero no las separaban. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, una pequeña risita y se abrazaron con cuidado, no querían estropear la ropa del otro. Yusaku suspiro, Aoi soltó otra risita nerviosa para después, separarse con lentitud. Apreciarse y acomodar esos rebeldes cabellos que estropeaba aquella hermosa y perfecta imagen que sus ojos observaban. Sabían que tenían un tiempo a solas, sabían que tenían que ir a una fiesta pero eso podía esperar, por el momento; sólo querían verse.

**-Hay algo que me gusta de ti** -Habló Yusaku con una sonrisa.

**-¿Y que es?** -Preguntó Aoi curiosa.

**-Todo** -Subió sus manos para acariciar el rostro de la chica.**\- Desde tus ojos, tu cabello, la suavidad de tus manos hasta tu manera de salir adelante en los duelos** -Beso la frente de la chica.**\- Les demuestras a todos que realmente puedes salir victoriosa y no te importó que tardará en poder tomar tu mano por lo raro que soy **

Aoi de sonrojo y le dio un pequeño golpe al pecho del chico. Yusaku soltó una risita para después besar sus labios con delicadeza. Una pequeño y corto beso que les decía muchas palabras.

**-Eres un idiota** -Trato de soñar segura.**\- No se supones que le digas a una chica, estas cosas**

**-Por tu culpa soy así **-Admitió el de ojos esmeraldas.**\- Pero creo que no me arrepiento **-Volvieron a mirarse como abrazarse con cariño.**\- Gracias por aparecer cuando más necesitaba alguien Blue Maiden**

**-Gracias a ti por siempre ayudarme, Playmaker**

Soltaron risitas. Sus manos enlazaron y caminaron con seguridad donde Akira los esperaba. De cierta manera, no sabían lo que les podía deparar el futuro pero si estaban juntos, entonces no importaría. Yusaku pensaba en esos momentos, que todas esas cosas, le gustaba de Aoi pero había una cosa más que le gustaba y que era capaz de alegrar su mundo. Y eso era la sonrisa de la chica, muchas veces sonreía por cortesía pero el sabía cuando la sonrisa era verdadera, llena de emociones y sentimientos pero sobre todo, llena de amor y cariño a él. Era aquella sonrisa que ama, aún no estaba listo para decir aquellas palabras pero no importaba si ambos tenían que esperar ese tiempo, porque cuando los sentimientos eran reales, daban igual las palabras.

Y eso, eso importaba más.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Créanme que realmente son lindas las historias que pueden llegar a crearse de estos dos. Son demasiadas cosas que tienen en común que realmente son lindos, son verdaderamente bellos que puedas juntar todo y hacer las situaciones más bonitas y divertidas de lo que puedan llegar a imaginar. ¡Estoy Flipando! Ya verán más fics de ellos dos por parte mía.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 11 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
